


Blue Tweets

by popcornstorm



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Light Angst, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornstorm/pseuds/popcornstorm
Summary: Prompt: At Dan and Phil’s high school, Dan is a talkative, popular teen actor, and Phil is a quiet daydreamer. Dan thinks Phil’s cute and constantly talks about him on his Twitter, danisnotonfire (no duh). What he doesn’t know is that Phil follows him, and starts to connect the dots. (High school au.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I apologize for errors. This was beta'd by the lovely @pretive. (tw for cussing)

“What are you looking at, Mr. Lester?”

Phil’s head snapped back to reality at the sound of his Literature teacher’s voice. He sheepishly looked down at his desk, cheeks tinting red from embarrassment. This was the third time this month he’d been caught, and the teacher was seemingly ready to make a show of it.

“This is the third time this month you haven’t been paying attention! If you keep this up, you’ll get a detention.” The teacher reprimanded before returning to the lesson, satisfied.

From the back of the classroom a group of people snickered at Phil’s misfortune. He doesn’t have to look up from his desk to know exactly who.

At almost any high school, there’s a group of people who think they’re the second Jesus. At Phil’s high school, there is a second Jesus, in the form of Dan Howell.

‘Where to start on Dan Howell?’ Phil thinks, walking down the hallway. Literature ended a few minutes after the embarrassing incident, thank god. He wasn’t sure he could handle anymore painful minutes of Dan Howell looking at him like that - a little bit of pity, mixed with something else Phil couldn’t place. He walked into the library where he ate everyday for lunch, thoughts of Dan still circulating in his mind.

Dan Howell was certainly one of a kind. Not only did he manage to land a spot in a popular sitcom, but he ended up becoming a local legend and super famous. There were still lines of people that asked for his autograph and wanted to be his friend, years after the TV show ended. He was witty, according to his fangirls that Phil may or may not follow. Dan was also extremely charming and-

“Cute as fuck,” Phil thought, as he saw a glimpse of brown hair from the corner of his eyes. He did a double take, surprised to see the aforementioned second Jesus in the library.

Phil hid behind a bookshelf near the back, staying out of anyone’s line of sight before taking out his phone. Phones weren’t allowed in school, which Phil had once read on Tumblr was for the exact same reason prisons limit outside contact.

There was a notification from Twitter resting on the screen, tempting him. Phil quickly swiped, realizing it was from danisnotonfire.

Oh god, Dan’s twitter username was almost as cringey as his stupid crush. 

“i couldn’t find Blue today :( the search continues"

“Oh yeah,” Phil thought, subconsciously relaxing onto his backpack as he scrolled through the replies. “The elusive ‘Blue’.”

Blue was Dan Howell’s crush, and possibly Phil’s polar opposite. Danisnotonfire would not shut up about Blue, and how pretty their smile was, how shy they were, and how gorgeous their eyes were - ugh. Blue, according to Dan, was perfect, and so unlike Phil that it made his heart heavy just thinking about it.

It made Phil a little sick to his stomach to see the guy that he fancied with someone else. He wearily closed the app and was about to scroll through Tumblr some more when the lunch bell rang, signaling another three hours of hell. Quickly, he shoved his phone into his pocket, catching one last flash of brown hair before leaving the library.


	2. II

Ok, Phil was maybe a little too obsessed with this Blue person.

He was lying in bed at midnight, scrolling through (stalking) Dan’s twitter, and reading every tweet that had to do with Blue.

Blue went to their school, Phil knew that much at least. They were really attractive, according to Dan, shy, and apparently cute enough to get Dan to tweet in caps lock. He just scrolled past the millionth tweet sent out by one of the ‘dangirls’, begging him to reveal Blue’s identity, when Phil’s mum passed by his open bedroom door.

“Phil, dear, why are you awake? You have school tomorrow and a literature test, so you can’t be up too late.”

He cursed a little underneath his breath, but put on a smile for his mother. His mum was really the best, if not a little overbearing at times.

“Ok mum,” He groaned jokingly, placing his phone on his bedside table.

“I’m going to take away your phone if I see you staying up too late on Tweeter again.”

“It’s Twitter, mum, get with the times.” 

“I brought you into this world, I can take you out.” His mum says, pointing at his phone. “Now go to bed, dear.”

“Alright, good night.”  
-  
The soon-to-be failing high school student blearily looked at his clock. It shone the time in red, and Phil shot out of bed as soon as he was able to make out the numbers after putting on his glasses. 

“Shit, how did I wake up so late?” Phil cursed, before remembering the Blue investigation. He had researched for hours, and yet he was still no closer to figuring out who Blue was.

“Love, do you want some waffles for breakfast?” His mum calls from downstairs.

“No,” Phil said, running down the stairs, “I’m late for school already.”

“Oh,” His mum said, “Alright then have a good-”

“Love you, mum,” He interrupted, pecking her on the cheek before grabbing his backpack and running out the door.

The slamming door rang through the house, and his mum shook her head.

“I never know what’s going on with that boy.”

-  
All through the morning Phil was frantically going through his literature notes, trying to cram enough knowledge into his head for the test. How had he forgotten to study??

“Ugh, it’s all Blue’s fault.” Phil muttered in Literature, even though it most definitely wasn’t. Class was about to start, and he had no idea how he was going to pass this test.

“What?” the student next to him says. Phil shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

Their awkward conversation was interrupted by the instructor’s booming voice. “Mr. Howell!” the teacher bellowed, glaring at Dan. “Clearly, you have not made the right choice of sitting next to Mr. Kendall here. I’ll have to move you next to…”

They looked around the classroom like a crow looking for prey, before stopping their gaze on the least talkative person in class.

“…Mr. Lester over here, how’s that?”

Dan dumbfoundedly grabbed his backpack and moved next to Phil. The shy teen dropped his gaze to his desk, avoiding eye contact.

“Now, let’s get started on this test, shall we?” The instructor clapped his hands, moving behind his desk to grab their tests.  
-  
“I’m pretty sure I failed that test.” Dan suddenly said to Phil after class, as they packed up their things. Phil had been ready to run out of class in embarrassment, and maybe scream on tumblr forever, but his crush just had to intervene.

“Yeah, same,” Phil said quietly. “I didn’t study very much so I was panicking the whole time.” He zipped his books up quickly.

“Same,” Dan grinned, closing his own backpack. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Phil was definitely going to post this on Tumblr later.


	3. III

Phil’s euphoria died as soon as he logged on to Twitter and checked Dan’s account.

“i got a chance to talk to blue today!  _#whats our ship name_ ”

He groaned as soon as he saw the replies, seeing ship names like “Due” and “Blan”.

He’d never admit it, but he took a tiny bit of satisfaction seeing how horrid these ship names sounded.

-

Phil was surprisingly excited to go to Literature the next day. Normally, he was one of the first people in the classroom, but, to his shock, he saw cheeky Dan fricking Howell sitting at his desk, feet propped up against Phil’s chair.

“Would you mind moving your feet?” Phil asked politely, a little annoyed.

“Fuck off, Kendall,” Dan stated in a bored tone, eyes glued to his phone screen before looking up in sudden mortification. His eyes widened in panic, and he said dumbly:

“Oh, you’re not Chris.”

Phil snorted a little at that. “You're really displaying your immense intelligence and wisdom right now.” He paused, and then: “I'm Phil, by the way.”

Dan’s face looked like a tomato, before awkwardly replying; “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Erm, I’m Dan, in case you didn’t know.”

The onyx haired teenager screamed a little inside. There wasn’t a soul in this town who couldn’t recognize Dan, much less the school. But instead of mentioning this, Phil just smiled awkwardly and sat down. No other words were traded the rest of the period.

“Wow, that couldn’t have gone any worse,” he thought to himself

-

“ _talked to Blue again! i think the marriage should be in japan, wbu”_

-

The next day, he wore a Pokemon jumper to school and was disappointed when no one paid him any mind. However, when the beginning of Literature rolled around, Dan looked up from his phone and grinned.

“Do you like pokemon? I just got the new game, and it’s super good. I mean the graphics are even better than the last, and-”

Phil stared blankly at him, surprised that Dan even recognized the pokemon logo on his jumper.

“Oh,” Dan’s face fell. “Do you not like pokemon? Um that’s ok, I mean-”

“No, erm I do.” Phil rushed, asserting his role as Poke-trash #1. “It’s one of my favorite games, to be honest. What’s your starter pokemon?” He questioned.

“Oh,” Dan repeated again, this time more energized. “It’s-”

The bell rang, and the conversation ended. Phil sent an apologetic look, just as the teacher began talking.

-

Phil’s phone vibrated with a tweet notification just as Dan walked into the library. He checked it, waiting for Blue updates, when the danisnotonfire himself made his way towards Phil.

“So,” Dan smiled wanly, “My starter pokemon was actually Squirtle, in case you wanted to know? Um-”

“Really?” Phil raised his eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t you choose the Bulbasaur? It’s like a badass little houseplant.”

When he saw Dan’s confused look, he defended: “Houseplants are super cool! They're like little pieces of the jungle that you can keep and grow as plants. I have like a ton at my house.”

The brown haired boy actually looked offended. “Why excuse you, are you accusing me of bad judgement?”

Phil just sat against his backpack, giving an expression that very much stated his disbelief in Dan’s judgement.

“Wow.” Dan huffed, forgetting his awkwardness from before. “For your information, I have impeccable judgement.”

“And I suppose that same judgement was used to choose your outfit?”

Dan looked down at his clothes momentarily before gazing back up at Phil’s judgemental face.

“Well, you uncultured swine, I’ll have you know that I was wearing these shoes ironically, therefore all my decisions are justified.”

“That’s flawed logic.” Phil states, unconsciously adopting the kind of behaviour he would normally do with a best friend.

Oh god, when was the least time Phil had a best friend?

“Dan, what are you doing in the _library_?” one of Dan’s popular friends says, walking up to the two nerds.

“Um, nothing.” Dan bites his lip nervously, which goes unnoticed by the intruder. “See you tomorrow.” he says quietly to Phil, before walking away.

How stupid must Phil have been to think someone like Dan Howell would want to be friends, let alone best friends with someone like himself?

His phone buzzes again with the sound of a notification, but this time Phil doesn’t bother to check.

-

“ _so Blue is a nerd like me who knew?”_

_“is that wedding bells i hear”_

-

“I’m sorry about that,” Dan says first thing in Literature. “My friends are weird, um they really don’t-”

“ _Associate with losers like Phil Lester?_ ” Phil completes in his brain.

“-know who I am that well, so…” Dan finishes at the same time, trailing of at the end.

“What?” Phil questions, shocked. He had definitely not be expecting that for an answer.

Dan looks down at his black, soulless Yeezys.

“Well, not many people who I hang out with want to know me for me, you know? They want to be around famous people, and guess what?” He points straight at himself, jabbing his finger into his chest. “I'm kind of a prime specimen of famous.”

Words and sentences flow around them, but Phil’s not paying attention to any of it. He plays with the plaid shirt he’s wearing contemplatively. It was weird to think that Dan could have problems, and even stranger than that, to think he would confess it to some quiet nobody like Phil.

“So why would you want to hang out with me?” Phil asks nervously. “I’m not really anything special.”

“Because,” Dan pauses, “Well, I think that’s exactly the reason why.”

There's a brief pause, and then-

“Wait you think I'm a loser?”

Dan grins, “You're the biggest fucking loser I've ever met.” While the words were supposed to be an insult, it felt like the opposite.

-

“ _Blue is adorable im dying XD”_


	4. IV

Phil was watering his cacti, Susan, when he realized that he hasn’t been on Dan’s twitter for ages. Sighing, he opened up the app, before almost dropping his phone in shock.

Surprised, he scanned the tweets about Blue and got a strong sense of deja vu.

Oh god, was he Blue all along?

Did Dan even know Phil followed him? He probably didn’t, considering the massive amount of followers he had already. Which meant-

Dan liked him back.

Maybe Phil was being stupid. He was probably being stupid, but there was a feeling in the back of his head that told him otherwise.

God did he hope that feeling was right.  
-  
Phil wasn’t planning on telling Dan he followed him on twitter. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was Blue, but what if he wasn’t? What if Dan laughed in his face and refused to be his friend? So he was probably never going to confront Dan at all until fate intervened.

They were sitting in the library, trying to keep quiet at the cranky student librarian’s request when they had the brilliant idea of doing a competition.

“Like a trivia quiz?” Phil asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah,” Dan replied, “I mean we know each other pretty well, so my win should be easy.” He cracked his knuckles intimidatingly, with the opposite effect.

“Your win?” Phil snickered. “Look out Danny boy, because you’re about to be crushed by the Philinator.

“With a name like Philinator? I’m bound to win purely out of your shame.” Dan fired back.

Philinator could not allow his nickname to be shamed when his opponent had one far worse. “Says the one with a twitter username of ‘danisnotonfire'. I mean, give me a break here.” He giggled a little, although he would adamantly deny it later.

Dan’s face paled. “You-you’ve been on my twitter?”

Phil nodded, oblivious. “Yeah, what kind of friend do you think I am?”

The formerly humorous boy lost his joking attitude. “I- I have to go.” Dan bolted out the library like a scared kitten.

“See you tomorrow?” Phil called out, but there wasn’t a response.  
-  
Dan had deleted all of his Blue tweets, much to the confusion of Phil and the dangirls. Except for the nagging voice in the back of his head that whispered:

You know exactly why he did that.

If Phil was Blue, he’d would be on top of the world. But how was he going to know for sure?  
-  
Alright, at this point, Dan was avoiding him, Phil was sure of it. They no longer sat together in Literature, after some specially crafted words had been spoken and a mysterious Starbucks to go cup had appeared on the teacher’s desk.

Every time they passed by each other in the hallway, Dan would turn bright red and turn the other way.

“Literature class is this way!” Phil called out, and Dan’s ears turned a little pinker.

“What are you doing?” A girl asked near him. Behind her were a squad of dangirls, but they seemed to be gossiping about something different than normal.

Phil sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”  
-  
Phil finally confronted Dan one especially cold morning, when he lied about a broken toe for maybe the millionth time in physical education.

“You should really get that looked at,” his concerned coach commented, before sending Phil out into the hallway.

He was wandering aimlessly through the school when he bumped into someone on their phone.  
"Sorry-” Phil apologized before stopping to look at who he was apologizing to.

It was none other than Dan Howell.

Dan looked sheepish, like a kid who got his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

“I’ll just go then?” he questioned.

Phil grabbed his arm before he ran away. “Listen, Dan, I want an explanation.”

He sighed. “About what? Blue?”

Phil paused for a moment. “That too, but why did you start avoiding me?”

Dan’s face contorted for a second. “You really don’t get it?”

The raven-haired teen got a mischievous glint in his eye. “No, I just want you to say it out loud.”

There’s a genuine smile on Dan’s face, one that he hasn’t seen in a while. “Fuck you, Lester.” He looked down at his t-shirt, cheeks burning.

Phil smirked, waiting for Dan to speak.

“I-”

Phil started laughing uncontrollably. 

“Shut up,” Dan huffed, “You’re not making this any easier for me.”

The giggling friend managed to say: “I’m not ever going to make things easier for you.”

The brown haired boy cocked his eyebrow: “Did you just basically quote Percy Jackson?”

Phil eventually calmed down. “Maybe?”

“You’re a fucking nerd, you know that?”

“Yup,” he grinned, “But I’m your nerd.”

Dan turned red, and averted his eyes. “Yeah, I may or may not fancy you a little. Ok a lot. Um, you were always shy, but incredibly smart whenever you got called on in class. And you’re really funny and…fuck I don’t know how to say this.”

Phil’s eyes softened. “It’s ok, I mean, I feel the same way.”

He paused for a second, planning out his next words. 

“But why choose Blue as a nickname?”

Dan somehow got redder. “You have really blue eyes, and that was one of the first things I noticed about you. Um but now that I’ve seen you up close, they’re really three colors: blue, green and yellow.”

Phil grinned. “Wow you managed to find yourself a rainbow eye boy, huh?”

The brown eyed boy groaned. “Go fuck yourself, you twat.”

“You wish!”

There was only a couple of minutes until the bell, as a ring throughout the school helpfully reminded the couple. Dan looked at Phil curiously.

“So are we like, dati-?”

The rainbow-eyed boy interrupted Dan by leaning in slowly, eyes focused on his lips. He waited a beat, before-

A quick peck on the cheek, and a equally cheeky “Go fuck yourself Howell!”

Dan groaned, but it was more affectionate than actual annoyance.

He was really so screwed.  
-  
“Blue is a little shit @AmazingPhil”

“@danisnotonfire but you love me”

“@AmazingPhil you know me too well"


End file.
